Plugs are already known wherein the pins are tangentially in contact with split sockets, but these plugs often have faults which are detrimental to the good quality of the equipment. Thus, for example, in the case of contacts made by turning and milling, the male pin is more or less damaged by arcing inside the split socket, which in particular remove the electrolytic coating of the pin.